


I don't mind

by beltainefaerie



Series: Bel's Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Longing, Love, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Stag Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltainefaerie/pseuds/beltainefaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is more vulnerable than he pretends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't mind

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I had never posted this to AO3.

His hand on my knee. That flirty little smile he usually reserves for women in the pub.

“I don’t mind,” he says, carefree. Open. Unshuttered, unreserved.

But you do, John. You’ve always minded. The shopkeep, the yarders, your sister, Mrs Hudson. 

Your girlfriends, the papers.

 

You mind.

 

Confirmed bachelor, John Watson.

Well, not anymore.

You’ve always cared so much what they think.

When they smile indulgently as you deny it. When they ask if I snore, softly assuming that you’ve been in my bed. When they tell you what a good boyfriend you are to me as they head out the door.

You _do_ mind. You’ll always mind.

So now _I_ mind. Because you are maddening and infuriating and wonderful. Because I have never felt like this. Because there never was any chance for us. Because you are leaving. Because you are getting married all too soon. 

Because you have absolutely no right to act like they’ve bloody well accused you of murder when they see the way we are with one another and assume we are together, and then to throw yourself at me on this of all nights. 

I smile. 

 

But I am not quite as strong as I pretend.

Please, stop.

Or I won’t be able to.

And I don’t think I can come back from that fall.


End file.
